


Digimon Frontier: Reincarnation

by Nela7



Series: Frontier AU [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nela7/pseuds/Nela7
Summary: Shinya didn't know what to make of it. One moment they were fine. The next, Takuya and him become these...Digimon. AU.





	Digimon Frontier: Reincarnation

It had started as a normal day. A happy day. The Kanbara Family was been driving home from a trip to Kyoto. There had been singing and joking. Shinya as always annoyed the pants off of his big brother. Takuya was 3 years older, and even though he loved his brother he was in the stage where he was distancing himself from the baby. Nothing in this world could get him to admit he cared though.

"Shinya stop pinching me!" growled Takuya.

"Nope," giggle the boy, "you are my ultimate enemy!"

"Boys calm down back there," Hiroaki Kanbara chuckled.

"Honey look out!" Yuriko Kanbara yelled, her hands flying to the wheel.

Suddenly everything went white. Shinya couldn't tell what had happened, nor how he ended up in the arms of the stranger carrying him. All he knew was that something bad had happened. Shinya groaned.

"Hey little buddy," a familiar yet unfamiliar deep voice called softly, "try not to move okay?"

Shinya whimpered, "What...where....who are you?"

"I'm your brother," replied the man in the armor, "Takuya.."

"Liar," whispered Shinya, "you're not him...he's not like you,"

"Trust me Shinya," said Takuya, "keep resting I'll protect you,  
"  
The next time he woke up he was in a clearing. The same man from earlier sat beside him. Shinya got up slowly, but regretted it as he felt dizzy. The man who claimed to be Takuya held his shoulders to steady him.

"Easy," he said.

Shinya blinked, he tried to remember what happened. But nothing came to mind. 

"Where's mom and dad?" He asked.

Takuya looked away before taking a breath. Then he faced Shinya with a grim look.  
"They're...gone Shinya," sighed Takuya.

"Gone? Then we should look for them!" said the boy.

"No Shinya," replied Takuya, "they are gone gone. As in they....d-died,"

Shinya's eyes got big. He moved away from the man in the red armor. His little mind trying to understand. And he understood. He had been to his Great Aunt's funeral. But she was old. His parents couldn't die, thought the child, "You're lying!"

"No," choked Takuya, "I wish I were. A truck crashed into us,” then out of nowhere a creature started to attack them. Something happened and we turned into these...Digimon, thought Takuya.

Takuya's brows furrowed at the word Digimon. Where had that come from? He knew somehow that their current forms were Digimon. Like some sort of instinct. In any event Shinya need not know about the black hound from hell, for now. 

While Takuya pondered, the boy finally noticed himself. He resembled a snowy teddy bear. Shinya touched his face, and tried to look at his back. Shinya became still. His shoulders slumped. This was too much, he couldn't handle it, so he began to cry. As he cried, ice collected beneath him.

Takuya felt another instinct take over. A protective fire had ignited in his soul. He had always cared for Shinya, the kid was his brother. This feeling was exactly like brotherly affection. Only it was amplified, like wind did with flame. Suddenly, all of the childish things he use to think were silly and unimportant. Nothing in the world mattered more than protecting his little brother.

Takuya scooted over and hugged the crying child, ignoring the cold. Shinya, hungry for any type of refuge, hugged the Digimon back. Takuya held the boy until he fell asleep.

The next day, Shinya didn't speak until the afternoon. Takuya was concerned his brother would become mute. The duo stayed in the wooded areas, avoiding cities and towns. Takuya would hike while carrying the still half-groggy Shinya. Finally after several hours in the forest, Shinya spoke a question.

"Where are we going?" it was a simple inquiry. There was barely any emotion in it. Shinya's voice was throaty and scratchy from lack of use.

"Not sure, I'm just following my gut," answered the Digimon, "I know we can't go back home-"

"Why?" 

"We aren't human anymore Shinya," Takuya said, "If we went back, they would lock me up and take you away from me. Then they would lock you up and experiment on us both!"

"But-" Shinya complained. He wanted to go home. He wanted real food, and he wanted his parents.

"No buts, ands, or ifs," Takuya said firmly, "We can't interact with humans like we used to,"  
"I hate this!" Shinya snapped, "I wanna go home! I want mom and Dad and my real brother back!"

Takuya hid the look of hurt. He was about to snap back, but something held him back. Takuya was bewildered by the sudden calmness he felt. It was like a part of him didn't take the insult personally. It was weird, having such an adult reaction. Instead of firing back, Takuya huffed a bit. Then he put down Shinya.

"We'll make camp here," decided the warrier.  
Shinya said nothing.

That night, Shinya had a nightmare. He was standing in a black abyss. Takuya the Digimon and the human became one entity. Then the ex-human began to walk away.  
"Wait!" Shinya cried, "come back!"

He was going to follow, but a pair of giant rabbit hands held him back  
.  
"You told him he wasn't your brother," spoke a sinister voice, "he is simply getting rid of useless weight. As he should. Agunimon is too good for a filthy creature like you,"

"No he isn't like that!" 

The rabbit creature chuckled, "then why does he not stop,"

"No!" Shinya screamed as he fell into the abyss.

He woke up to Takuya's concerned face.  
"Shinya-"

The boy hugged him, "I'm sorry I said you weren't my real brother. I'm sorry! Please don't leave," Shinya sobbed.

Takuya was taken aback. But decided not to press him on the nightmare. Shinya was still grieving.

"Hey I'm not going anywhere," Takuya patted Shinya's head, "it takes more than words to get rid of me," 

"Promise?" sniffed the kid.

"Promise," 

"....Takuya?" 

"Yeah?"

"....can you stay...next to me?"

Takuya blinked, it had been almost 2 years since Shinya had asked him to sleep next to him because of a nightmare. Takuya couldn't deny his brother comfort, especially after what happened. The fire warrior hoped that Shinya would never remember the attack even in his dreams.

Takuya suddenly tasted the exhaust flames and gasoline again. His parents' crumpled bodies twisted in every way imaginable, blood everywhere. The truck, which had no driver, bursting into flames and a half conscious Shinya curled up in his abruptly toned-armored- arms. A dog corned them and snarled. Takuya backed away, gripping Shinya tighter.

"Agunimon," The hell hound spat.

"Ta-takuya?" Shinya whimpered ending the memory, "it's ok if you don't wanna-"

"No. I'll keep you safe okay? Brother's honor," said the former human. 

A bright light orb appeared above the siblings. A small device shaped like phone materialized. It was red and gold. It floated on top of Shinya. A voice spoke.

"Shinya and Takuya kanbara. You shall be known as Agunimon and Kumamon," said the female, "find the rest of the legendary warriors. Your destiny awaits,"

The device descended to the ground.  
The two brothers stared at each other and then the device. After a deafening pause Takuya spoke one word.

“No,” he decided.

“B-but Takuya,” sniffled Shinya wiping his eyes, “maybe that lady knows what happened to you. If we do as she says-”

“No. We aren't doing what some freaky voice from nowhere says,” Agunimon growled, making Kumamon flinch. Takuya’s face softened, “Look Shinya, I’m trying to keep you safe. We survived a wreckage. This is what’s best,”

“Best for who?” Shinya whined, “we can't keep going in circles!”

Takuya’s temper flared, and this time Agunimon could not stop the words that came next. 

“Our parents are dead,” snapped Takuya, “and that means I’m in charge. So if I were you I’d drop the whining,”

Shinya didn't reply. Sure, they had fought sometimes. But it was usually over stupid stuff like video games and if they had to share something. This was different. Shinya had never seen his older brother so distraught and angry. He could feel the heat of those words tingle through his skin. Shinya didn't say it aloud but he was a little afraid of this new Takuya. He was Takuya, that was clear, but he had changed. 

“Shinya,” sighed Takuya, “I’m sorry I-”  
Shinya shook his head and scooted a few inches away. He heard Agunimon sigh and get comfortable in the dirt. Hours past and a restless Shinya decided to head off on his own. He was feeling much better and he was tired of the forest. 

He looked at the warrior of flame one last time, debating if this was such a good idea. If he went out there alone, something bad would probably happen. But that lady’s message did not let him sleep. He had to go back to Shibuya. Gulping, the kid grabbed the strange device and carefully tip-toed away.  
Shinya stumbled for about an hour before tripping, and rolling down hill. Though he didn't get too far. He hit his back against some bushes, which broke his fall a bit.

“Ouch…”

“Oh, poor little pathetic worm,” a rough voice rumbled, “I’ve finally got you,”

Shinya only crawled away from the monster. Praying that Takuya would find him. He had no idea what to do. 

……………….  
Takuya woke up an hour later. He groggily looked around. But Shinya was nowhere in sight. 

“Shinya?” called Takuya, “Shinya!”

Jumping to his feet Takuya followed the boy’s scent. He picked up Shinya’s blood a mile ahead. Agunimon propelled himself faster, urgency fueling his leaps. Agunimon found his charge huddled against a tree, Cerberusmon crouching above him.

“Filthy bug, once you are out of the way, things will be a lot easier,” chuckled the dog darkly.

Agunimon released a Battle cry and kicked the hellhound out of the way. He stood in front of Shinya, instinct completely over taking him.

“Pyro Tornado!” roared he, as flames engulfed him. Cerberusmon was slammed against a tree.

He was about to continue his attack on the dog Digimon but Shinya’s wimper broke the trance. Right, he need to get Shinya. Fire wasn't helping!

While Cerberusmon recovered Agunimon grabbed Shinya and bolted out of there, heading toward higher altitude.  
……………….  
Back in Shibuya, one Kouji Minamoto was walking his dog, trying to get away from home. Trailing behind was his twin, Koichi. 

“You know Kouji, there’s no need for you to get so mad, “ said Koichi.

Kouji only hummed.

“Dad can get re-married if wants to,” mumbled Koichi.

“I don't think he should,” snorted the snarky twin, “he was the one that screwed up in the first place. I can picture him in another failure relationship. Beside, nobody could ever replace mom. I still can't forgive him for lying,”

Koichi put a gentle hand on Kouji’s shoulder. It had been a year since both found each other by accident. A year since their whole lives changed. After which Kouji and their father were becoming more antagonistic toward each other. Today had been one of those nights, and Kouji only wished to make Kouji smile.

“It’s been a while, you should let it go,”   
Kouji sighed, “You’re a softie,”

“One of us has to be,”

The twins continued the rest of their trek through the park in silence. Until a strange fog draped the area. The twins and their dog stopped, looking at the odd occurrence.

“What’s going on?” Kouji wondered.

“Well, me of course,” 

There 20 feet away stood a woman dressed in black. Her hair was white and she had matching black bat wings. The twins took a step back, their dog cowered then ran off.

“What are you?” Koichi asked, with a slight stutter.

“Hm, I would tell you but I’m pressed for time,” dismissed the woman, as she levitated with a flap of her wings, “what I can tell you is that I’m here to collect someone important,”

Lady Devimon laughed as she lunged forward and in a blink Koichi was gone.  
“Koichi!”

No answer. Kouji howled, his form taking the shape of a very furious wolf.


End file.
